Dark inclinations
by Breathing- insanity
Summary: Okay well here I am- I'm back and with writing whoo! Here it is my version of dragon age- the main protagonist being a character of my own creation her name is Kilda Valos- one of the surviving wardens who battled in Ostagar, a woman who is filled secrets And this is her tale as she travelles with the warden and Alistair in the hopes of defeating the blight before it truly begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Pain!**

Pain so intense that tears pricked at her eyes, sweat dewed on every inch of her skin, her muscles locked, veins rose to the surface of her flesh thick and ropey as her teeth ground together. Her body juddering in response to the agonising stinging of her fresh wounds.

Her sister was somewhere to the side of her, kilda could hear the woman's soft whimpers, the hall they were in was filled with the same soft gasps, panicked breaths.

Kilda groaned softly a trickle of blood drying sticky against her back.

"no- stop!" the voice was thick and horse, she knew that voice it made her cringe fearing for his life, Shalic! she heard a scuffle as the man was pushed away back into the circle that had been formed around her, she was an example of what happened if orders were not followed; take the strongest and smash them down into the dirt to show the weak that they had no chance but to eagerly cooperate- but Kilda... She wasn't like anyone else and the slaver bastards knew this.

Kilda grunted as the multiple thick leather thongs of the knout connected with her bare back yet again making her gasp as a new flare of hot pain laced itself through her skin.

"Please! stop!" her sister screamed as the leather hit her back again with a sharp thwack ripping through her flesh, the floor splattered with blood- the pain so intense and raw that the spectators saw her back arch- heard her pained groan head lolling, hair spilling over concealing her bloodstained features... She ground her teeth once more refusing to let them have the satisfaction of hearing her cry out- they had took everything thing else, never would they take her pride.

"it-" her sister began sobbing uncontrollably "it wasn't her!" she screamed through the tears, the whip cracking painfully off her skin, the blood gushed down her back in a river of crimson staining her pants, hot and wet.

"it wasn't her!" she screamed again

"this is your fault!" Shalic bellowed from the crowd, "shes going to die and it's on your head!"

The slaver called Gerad laughed sadistically, whip lashing once again, his arm unrelenting as the blows were inflicted one after another "He's right" he sneered "Hidan warned you-"

"No!" she cried "I- I didn't want this!"

He laughed maliciously arm coming around in an arch, the straps hitting against raw flesh again cutting through the tattoos that littered her skin "she's taking your punishment whore- now move!" he roared

Her sister cried out again, the crowd around them being forced sharply back "no- it-"

"begone elf blood- or it'll be worse" the whip came down harder now making Kilda grunt, tears flooding into her eyes as she moaned softly, forehead pressing harder against the pole she was tied to.

the restraints that bound her wrists together were tight enough that they drew blood, her fingers numb from lack of circulation.

Kilda's breaths came in shudders; her entirety slumping limply forward the more she tried to fight against the pain the more her system throbbed and ached, "please" her sister begged, "this is my fault"

"she chose this- it was you or her!" he hissed cracking the whip again, agony tore through her as another welt opened, sweat dewed on every inch of her skin as she battled through the pain, fingers and toes curling as her muscles bunched painfully- she rotated her wrists trying to slacken the rope, willing her hands to be free... If she could just get one out then she could kill the bastard!

"Kilda- I'm so sorry" Dara cried as another almighty blow was inflicted, she hissed in pain slumping heavily against the pole.

Kilda wanted to reassure her sister, to tell her everything would be alright but she couldnt... Fearing that if she opened her mouth to speak- she wouldn't be able to stop the screams that wanted to erupt from her pained frame- she couldn't show that weakness, refused to show it.

Kilda felt her insides knot, even with the power that pulsed through her, she knew she was weak- they had her right where they wanted her.

Another blow followed by another, as unrelenting as when he started, each one made her sister cry out made the hunter grunt with exhaustion- she closed her eyes ground her teeth, a small whimper escaping her parted lips.

She was taking this punishment for her pregnant sister as she would do a thousand times over so long as she and the child stayed out of harms way and yet... This was the way it had always been, her throwing herself into stupid situations for the good of others.

The next one was brute force lacerating yet another segment of her already broken skin, bright light exploding behind her eyelids as agony ripped its way through her tormented figure.

"you bastards!" Shalic roared from the crowd, she heard the angry grunts as yet another scuffle broke out, she wanted to look to make sure Shalic was okay yet the more she willed her body to acknowledge her minds wishes the more it simply ignored her.

blood, warm and sticky ran down her shoulders across her bare chest, she felt the wounds pulsing, throbbing angrily- ... heard a scream, crashing... Before the clink of steel, raised voices, shouting.

Through the ebb of blackness felt her hands being freed even through the fuzziness of her mind, she saw Gerad... Saw him run tried to reach out felt her wards pounding, she snarled slightly felt herself grasping at his life, focused her eyes just enough that she saw Gerad fall, heard him scream loud and bloodcurdling as his body thrashed.

Kilda could feel herself go limp against a wave of crashing exhaustion.

Darkness sucking her in- drowning her beneath a wave of murky black.

Agony, Sharp and burning, her fevered body writhed as she jumped upward instantly being pinned back down.

She grunted against the hands that held her shoulders down, trying to dislodge herself from the strong grip, another set of hands holding her legs down as a cool liquid was poured over the wounds on her back.

she whimpered slightly, the welts screaming in protest "calm down kilda" the voice was male, deep and soft, she didn't recognise it as one of the hunters and with it she let herself go limp, slowly unknotting her bunched muscles.

"I've never seen anything like this" another male voice uttered "or what she did"

"nor have I" the hands on her shoulders ceased their hold- the ones that held her legs following suit.

she ground her teeth forcing herself up onto hands and knees, head bowed low as she let the pain run rampant, breathing deep and heavy.

"k-Kilda?" she turned her head a fraction, eyes still fuzzy, her sister kneeled beside her- a worried frown adorning her forehead, cascade of golden hair falling down and over her shoulders, cloths blood stained, her astounding blue eyes -exactly the same as her own- burning into her, tears welling, bottom lip quivering slightly.

Kilda nodded to her slightly "dara" her voice was thick and throaty.

The woman's hand came out to run along her cheek "I thought I had lost you"

"it would have been your fault!" Shalic snapped, She grunted covering her breasts with her arm forcing herself to sit up on her knees, the raw skin on her back pulling apart- she groaned head lolling back slightly as she exhaled in a small hiss.

She smiled softly as he crouched in front of her, his hands brushing back the hair from her face as he shook his head softly, his deep chocolate eyes boring into her, she traced her eyes along the sharp cheekbones, defined jaw, the dalish tattoos that littered his face patterned like tree branches, the tips of his ears just poking out from benieth his dark hair, he smiled gently and dropped his hands from her face before standing extending a hand out to her.

"it was close- if it wasn't for the wardens arrival. You'd still be bleeding out" he frowned, Kilda cocked her head slightly turning to her other side to look at the two men.

"a pleasure to meet you" the older of the men nodded to her "I am Duncan"

She nodded with a slight groan "Kilda...Valos"

He Frowned slightly "I knew a Valos..." his smile was soft "Adrian was a good man"

"Adrian- is... Was our father" Dara smiled softly

The warden looked to dara "I heard he had children- spoke of them often- I apologise" he flickered his eyes to Kilda

She frowned "I wish I knew him well enough to give my judgment"

He smiled sadly before sighing "are you alright?"

She nodded forced herself up to stand with the aid of Shalic, her legs wanted nothing but to buckle beneath her- she of course had no intention of falling onto her arse in front of the wardens.

Her sister quickly passed her the shirt they had tore from her, she slipped it on agony ripping through her body as the material stuck against her seeping wounds, blood, plasma and water mingling together like glue.

Shalic reached out once more to steady her as she breathed deeply trying to stop her shaking body, She turned to face them slowly hands balled into fists "your sister and Shalic explained everything... About the attack on the camp and about your current predicament"

she nodded slowly "it was a long time ago" she frowned looking down at her blood soaked hands before flickering her eyes to Duncan, "is Hidan dead?"

"I am unsure to whom this Hidan is- we fought our way through a lot of slavers"

"no he's not- the Shem bastard ran a mile, Gerad aswell"

She glanced at him, the fire burning in his eyes, "I... See"

She remembered Gerad falling the bastard deserved that although it didn't kill him it would have been unimaginably painful,

"sister- you need to calm yourself" Dara warned softly with a stern frown

She glared "perhaps i don't want to calm down!" she roared, the tattoo's that etched into her skin rose to the surface, the colour darkening making them more apparent- the wardens stared at her, dara shook her head, Shalic sighed put his hand on her shoulder and nodded "you're well within your rights to be furious" he breathed "dont worry- i know that you'll settle the score"

Dara glared at them, kilda narrowed her eyes "don't you dare look at me like that- I took this for you!" she hissed pointing a finger at the woman, the colour turning to pitch now- a shadowy aura hazed over her exposed flesh.

"i know- and i'm sorry" she looked away head bowed "but Hidan. he's gone Kilda- please, don't hate me for this... You know i- I'm not like you" she reached out touched her forearm, Kilda instantly wretched it away from her the wards disappearing- nothing but harmless tattoos once more, she paced slightly between the anger in her system and the pain she was unable to settle herself.

Duncan eyed her curiously, kilda bowed her head looking at her sisters swollen stomach and sighed before looking to the warden again "I am sorry. i owe you my life and I thank you"

"what was that?" he frowned "i could feel it Layering The air. It's very dark magic miss Valos... Dark and dangerous"

"if you mean any intent toward her-"

" No on the contrary it's-"

"Hush Shem! You won't take her from whats left of this clan"

She laughed softly placed her hand over his "Shal, he saved my life"

He stared at her and grumbled under his breath before sighing "sorry"

"I watched what you did to that slaver" the warden beside Duncan breathed "it was-"

"impressive" Duncan interjected "to wield such power must be a great asset"

Shal laughed "she is a warrior amongst the Dalish- those" he pointed to her tattoo's "are nothing"

Duncan frowned "oh I bet" he eyed her curiously "I am wondering how you came to acquire such markings though?"

"it's a mystery even to me" she frowned, "I don't... I'm not sure I want to know"

"I understand child"

Shal looked at her "the keepers of the other clans called her a 'runic child' some kind of lost magic"

She frowned at him "I'm not even a full elf- elven lore is lost on me"

"your mother was a keeper- your father a warden, you've proven your worth to us"

Dara frowned "more than once"

"so you have excessive combat skills then? Other than your little trick?" the younger warden pressed softly

She nodded slowly, Shal snorted "she's a hunter- one of the best we have"

"your sister told us of your valour- the others of your clan speak incredibly highly of your courage and preservation of honour and justice" he frowned "it seems that your more your father than you think"

She smiled softly, the younger warden looked to Duncan as he stood for a moment with what looked like contemplation written through his features "There's four waiting back at camp"

Duncan nodded turned to him "have we the resource for another?"

"of course" the younger grinned "although I recommend we don't dally here Duncan- those slavers could return, getting the elves out of here is top priority"

He nodded sternly "then let's clear this place out- go and tend to the wounded, do what you must"

He nodded brought his arms up to his chest and bowed before darting away to see to the slaves.

Duncan turned on her his eyes intense "the wardens have always been the epicentre of truth and justice, they are choice individuals with unique skills and talents- ranging from prince to lowly commoner. I am the warden recruiter and I travel hoping to find people like yourself to bring into the wardens ranks" he extended a hand to her "Kilda Valos- the wardens need people like you, I am offering you a place within us- i urge you consider this quickly yet carefully, the decision will change your life"

She stared at him, "wha-"

"they want you!" Shal clasped his hand on her shoulder "pick your jaw up off the floor and say yes already"

She turned to look at him and frowned "Shal-"

"you can't go" dara breathed

She inhaled deeply "this could change my life-"

"what about me? Huh? What about Shal- have you forgotten everything already?"

Shal laughed "dara- I'm... Fine with it" he sighed heavily "this is a chance that nobody gets"

"Duncan the worst have been tended to- we should move out before nightfall"

"let us move then" he looked at Kilda and nodded "have you reached a decision?"

She swallowed heavily fire burning in her eyes and nodded "I have"

"then what's it to be then?"

"in will join you" she glanced at dara "I'm sorry"

Her sister bowed her head, Shal grinned but his eyes, they held a sadness that broke her heart.

"then we shall leave- come child" he motioned to her "this is the beginning of your life as a warden"

She nodded sternly "can I meet you outside? I need a moment to say goodbye"

Duncan nodded "very well" he turned on his heel and began walking.

"Kilda-"

"dara stop" she breathed turning to look at her with a sad smile "I love you okay- your my sister, but... This, this could be the making of me"

Dara threw her arms around Kilda's frame, hugging her tightly "i love you too! Just don't-" she kissed her cheek "promise you'll stay in touch"

"where will you go?"

She shrugged "mabye- me and the little one should leave the clan, perhaps it's time to start living like a human"

Kilda sighed "why not try Kirkwall? Father was born there-"

"he told me once that his family had a house there" she frowned "getting away from here might be the change i need especially... With you gone"

She frowned "don't worry so much" she turned to Shal "what will you do now?"

He sighed staring at her, "we'll have to find another clan- they will take us in"

She nodded slowly "I'm going to miss you Shal"

He pulled her into him hugging her frame tightly, his mouth against her forehead "I'll miss you too lethallan"

She forced herself away from him slowly, her eyes burning before grabbing his face in her hands and forcing her mouth against his, heard his soft groan as her tongue forced its way passed his teeth, his arms encircling her waist as their lips moulded to each others, the kiss broke slowly- warm breath ghosting over her face as she slowly flickered her eyes opened to trace her gaze along his features once more.

he swallowed hard, torn "I-"

She frowned, kissed him quickly once more before dropping all contact "i'm sorry things worked out like this, we could have been good together"

He groaned "if this hadn't of happened who knows where we'd be" his smile was beautiful "we'd have been bonded with kids... That would have been a fantastic future"

"goodbye shal" she croaked biting back the pain that flowed into her stomach.

He nodded slightly, "I'll see you again Kilda" he ran his hand down her cheek pulling her face to his once more, "I promise"

She laughed softly pulling away from him "perhaps you will Shal" she turned on her heel and inhaled taking her first step into a new life, glanced over her shoulder and shot them a grin before heading toward the light that beamed through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later.

The korcari wilds were quiet.

It wasn't a calm, peaceful silence that was usually expected on the eve of battle, it was in all aspects of the word sickening- no insects, no birds, no animals, nothing but a thick and eerie numbness within the breath of the air - it made Kilda frown, made her stomach knot slightly in anticipation, she knew... Knew there was something brewing amongst the thickness, a dark essence that even though her senses were honed she couldn't quite put into place.

The darkspawn had been cleared out of the immidiate area for now but at a great cost to the scouting party in which Cailan had sent to survey the woods, she eyed their broken bodies which intertwined with that of the dead darkspawn- blood lay in pools staining the bracken that cracked noisily beneath her feet as she moved from one body to the next hoping for a survivor but finding none.

She inhaled deeply, not sensing anymore darkspawn hidden in her immediate vicinity and walked to an overturned wagon, ducking down into a crouch to scour through the contents of the spilled crates- rations, broken armour, blunt and disused weaponry most of the dead scouts possessions strewn across the floor.

She narrowed her eyes, felt the stir of the air around her unable to shake the feeling of being watched, she looked around slowly scanning greenery, her hands moved fraction by fraction to the bow that was fastened securely to her back removing it, holding the curved ironbark frame tightly in her armour clad hand as she secured an arrow- the tension on the bow string heightened to breaking point- she didnt like this.

she turned quickly, bright eyes scanning the otherside before straightening out with a deep sigh returning her bow to her back and started to walk, wanting to shake off the unseen eyes that burned into her back.

The trail she followed led deeper into the wilds, the further in she travelled the worse the carnage, darkspawn had clearly left their mark on the woods the stink their taint left was everywhere staining the very essence of the woods, each foot step she took was calculated- her mind on high alert ready for a fight.

There was a pounding, a tight stab of pain in her head, she spun dodged under the swipe of a darkspawn rouges blade and countered with a sharp kick in the guts, others making their presence known around her.

Her hands snaked out seizing the two daggers from her hips and began to parry and dodge, returning swipes blades sinking deep into flesh, blood splashing against her face, she rolled evading the hefty swipe of an axe and laughed softly hurling a dagger at his face catching him in the left eye watching as he grunted before dropping backward.

Twisting her body into another one, bringing her blade up and through the underside of his chin wrenching it free blood spurting in a stream of crimson, she frowned darting for another whom she took down easily a sharp kick to the ribs before bringing the blade down into its back. Another went to run, she smiled softly extended her gauntleted hand the tattoos that were etched into every inch of her body rose to the surface their colour deepening from flesh to black, a shadowy aura lacing her skin.

She cocked her head, hand curling into a fist, grasping at the cloak of the darkspawns life force, the darkspawn stopped dead in its tracks began screaming and writhing the tighter the fist the more it roared in agony.

Kilda tore her hand back, ripping the creatures very essence from his body, the empty shell hitting the floor with a soft thud- still and lifeless.

There was a slight silence as she caught her breath chest rising and falling heavily as she stared intently at the blood seeping from their tormented bodies.

"wow" the voice startled her slightly yet by some unfathomable amount of willpower she managed not to jump.

Kilda turned slowly, she had been too engrossed in murdering darkspawn she'd lost all sense of watching her back against anyone else coming up behind her.

The three warden recruits and Alistair all stared at her curiously, a fraction of disbelief scrolled through their features, she couldn't help but smile at this.

Every inch of her revealed skin was laced with deliacate tattooed patterns which curved and swirled branching out like vines mirroring that of her Dalish ancestors, it was a trail that couldn't help but be followed by prying eyes, the colour so faint it seemed to mingle with her own skin tone and yet... The more people stared, the more the colour seemed apparent, standing out profoundly from her pale flesh.

each of the men's eyes roved along her body, at the revealing clothing she wore, the way the black material clung to her gentle curves the tunic sleeveless, low cut- the back fastened with a row of lace- her right hand concealed by a gauntlet finishing mid forearm with black leather straps, the black metal was sharp and pointed around the joints of her fingers, the gauntlet itself glinted evilly in the piercing light as she curled her hand tighter around the dagger in which she held.

The bottoms she wore were skin tight, deepest red, armoured plated on her knees and hips, thick strips of the material cut away for those looking to see just the right amount of that marked flesh yet still give her the protection she needed.

her boots were lightweight decorated with armoured panels- the whole apparel was filled with intent; but people knew better, it was look but never attempt to touch.

Her hair looked dark but the more they tried to decipher its colour the less they could settle on just one, the strands were tinged with a peculiar purple that shone profoundly in the sunlight, it fell around her pale face which-at first glance- appeared to be unmarked by those tattoos, she frowned slightly as the elven recruit tilted his head the sun catching the right hand side of her face which was adorned with two delicate lines, another line ran from the centre of her bottom lip down her chin these were lighter in colour than the others that marked her.

A fringe concealed one of her astounding blue eyes which burned brightly in the streams of sun that filtered through the canopies above, her mouth pressed into a gentle line as she eyed them with a raised eyebrow.

Her lips turning up into a soft smile, eyes burning with mischief as her fighting stance evened itself out, she slid her dagger back into a sheath on her right hip and headed to the dead darkspawn prising her other knife from its skull- the men's eyes never leaving her as she wiped the bloodied blade across her thigh before returning it to the sheath on her left hip.

she turned and smirked running her eyes along Alistair, he had changed a fair bit since she last saw him, his features more defined and those eyes... The blue unbelievably vibrant she had to admit that he was handsome- very handsome, he shook his head softly with a rather smug smile.

"Alistair" she beamed before nodding to the others "these must be the new warden recruits, yes?"

He nodded slightly "yes, these are the ones Duncan has chosen" he smiled motioned to them "Ser Jory" typical knight from Redcliff rather uppity looking, "davith" cutputse from denerim "and T'heon" an elf from denerim's alianage, sharp cheekbones, dark hair falling over his forehead contrasting greatly with the paleness of his skin, his even darker eyes shone wildly.

each of the men nodded to her as their names were spoke.

"Kilda Valos" she bowed in introduction hair spilling further over her features she brushed it back and inhaled deeply.

"what brings you out here- other than making more mess?" Alistair pressed with a smile

She laughed, the eyes of the men still on her, before shrugging slightly with a sigh "kings orders of course" kilda flickered her eyes along each of the recruits faces and inhaled deeply wiping her forearm across her face to remove the darkspawn blood that adorned her cheeks she could feel it drying.

He arched an eyebrow folding his arms across his chest "I thought he was saving you for tommorrows battle?"

She inched from one foot to the other easing out the muscle in her calf "i got here from amaranthine early" she frowned "he was worried, a group of scouts didn't give their reports"

he nodded "so you were sent find them then?"

She grinned, "yes- I always get the fun jobs"

"they sent you out here- alone?" Jory frowned his voice laced with disapproval.

She nodded with a smirk "of course they did" she laughed "I am not without my skills" her gauntleted hand twitched, the recruits seemed to take a step back except for that of the male elf who seemed more than happy to simply stare at her, his dark eyes burning with inquisition.

She ran a hand over the back of her neck and turned the opposite way looking back to the trail, folding her arms across her chest to glare at the destroyed forest path.

Through the spaces her bow left on her back they could see a litter of scars that shone almost white in the light making them instantly noticeable, they ran along her shoulders, down her biceps trailing along and down her back- where they changed becoming undeniably evident, these were deep and jagged, criss crossing over one another in long brutal lines that cut through those strange tattoo's, but even they were something to be appraised seemingly too delicate on a frame such as hers to be the scars of countless bloody battles... Or the reminders of a dark past.

She sighed and pointed with her armoured hand in the direction of the ruined trail, "the darkspawn are up that way" she ran her tongue along her bottom lip "if it's blood you're after for the joining- don't go for the already dead ones you know it's cheating"

Alistair walked to her, stood at her side "I know that" he scoffed with a laugh, the other recruits falling into line beside them

The elf looked at her curiously, she nodded to him with a slight frown, he was from the aliange yet although he was an elf just like those from her clan she wasn't exactly sure how to address him since he wasn't a Dalish. "andaran atish'an" her smile was soft words calculated

He stared at her with a more than curious look "you-" he arched an eyebrow "just spoke Dalish"

"yes"

"How would a Shem come to know Dalish?"

"ahh- I know many things... Dalish being just one" she shrugged softly

Jory cocked his head to the side with a frown "more to the point, i thought the joining was top secret how would you know about the need for darkspawn blood?"

She chuckled,"because I also went through the joining" Kilda's eyes were burning "i am a grey warden"

"you're a warden?" Davith grinned

She nodded "last time I checked"

Jory arched an eyebrow at her, "I- didn't think they recruited-"

"women?"

"yes"

She laughed "I get that a lot- I think it's that whole 'oh no a fragile woman can't possibly defeat a bunch of deadly darkspawn' of course it's a lie" she scoffed

Alistair laughed patted her shoulder "yes, well anyone who has seen you fight knows that you're more capable than most men"

she rolled her eyes "oh I'm more than capable" she chuckled "anyway- i best get back and relay my findings to Cailan. It was a pleasure to meet you all and good luck with your joining"

"you're not going to help?" Davith pressed

She frowned slightly "four strapping men like yourselves- I'm sure you lot can handle a group of darkspawn" she shrugged slightly with an impish grin looking at the darkspawn she had just massacred "I'm always up for a fight but I'm afraid the joining is a test of skill - Alistair will keep you in the right, he's more capable than he looks" she winked

"funny"

"I do try"

"wouldn't five of us get this done faster? I don't like the idea of wandering through the wilds after nightfall" Davith looked around, he was clearly out of his comfort zone here.

She laughed "they say Asha'Bellanar rules these woods" she breathed softly before shrugging realising that they wouldn't have a clue what she was talking about, she rolled her eyes and shot him a smile, "you're not scared of the witch of the wilds are you?"

"that's not funny" he frowned

"he's right- if you helped it would save a fair amount of time " jory nodded "and you seem to know a lot about this place"

She frowned Alistair looked at her before shrugging "its your call Kilda, unless relaying your findings takes priority"

She narrowed her eyes and sighed there were still scouts out their, lost to the wilds she was unsure as to whether any would have survived further in, "well killing darkspawn is awfully good fun" she mused before nodding to them, "sure-i'll tag along- there could be more of the missing scouts further in anyways- the numbers don't seem to add up" she started to walk toward the trail motioned to them "there'll be darkspawn further up- just follow the carnage" the elf passed by her with a smile, the others hot on his heels.

she shook her head softly before catching up stepping into line at his side, Alistair beside her the two other recruits fell back behind them- she inhaled deeply turned to glance behind, Davith's eyes laying on her ass, she chuckled mentally looking away, charmer! ha!

their pace was quick as they travelled along the trodden dirt path, chain mail clinking, bracken snapping beneath their strides, "how long have you been a warden?"

"hmm?" she breathed absentmindedly, flicking her eyes to T'heon.

"how long since your joining?"

"oh- four years" she smiled "or round about that anyway"

"what was it like?"

"hey!" Alistair warned "She's not going to tell you anything either"

She laughed softly looking away, "you'll find out soon enough"

"fine" he grumbled "since your not going to tell, How were you recruited? I mean... we all have some reason for being here right? What's your story?"

She arched an eyebrow at him "you ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"what can I say? I'm a curious guy" his smile was soft,

She sighed shrugged slightly, "duncan- he" she rubbed her neck nervously "saved my life, its one of those long and uninteresting stories"

he frowned before nodding, "he saved mine too- I guess... we all owe him in one way or another"

She nodded softly "yeah I guess we do"

"have you known Alistair long?"

"a while" she smiled "why?"

"curiousity"

She sighed arched an eyebrow,"I was sent to the chantry sometimes with information, we spoke now and again about the wardens and you know stuff like that" she shrugged "then six months ago Duncan had him admitted into the order"

Alistair looked at her "you're forgetting the part where I had to train with you"

"oh-" the both of them stopped in synch Kilda instantly grabbed at her daggers Alistair reaching for his sword. The recruits simultaneously following, T'heon's bow poised for action as he took up position ready for the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here- meeting morrigan... Hmm let's learn some more about miss Valos and the kind perain she is! X**

Filling the vials with darkspawn blood was by far the most patience testing part of the challenge- squeezing black gunge into a small glass tube.

Oh so very much fun especially when their hands were already ladened with blood, three times had Alistair almost dropped the tube the recruits finding his struggle rather amusing each of them had a smile playing on their lips.

Kilda had to admit that their fighting skills were impressive each having their own individual technique rouge and warrior holding specific methods, davith coming in low with his daggers, T'heon's bow mastery was something of awe inspiring she liked him, his skill reminded her of the hunters of her fallen clan, the strength and accuracy of the Dalish in an alienage elf.

She enjoyed watching the flurry of blades, the clash of steel the soft grunts of dying darkspawn, alistair showing his usual talent she had to smile at him- and yet although each time they managed to clear out the darkspawn from the vicinity she still felt a set of watchful eyes firmly planted on herself and the the rest of her companions.

T'heon nodded to her with a soft smile, his eyes had hardly left her over the course of the last few hours his dark eyes always burning with inquisition yet when she met his intense stare he looked away quickly.

Kilda groaned her foot sinking into yet another clod of marshland-swamp water filling her boot, she grunted straining her leg muscles fighting with the suction of the mud as she tried to free herself.

"that's the fifth time you've done that now"

She turned to shoot davith a smile "it's because I'm wearing boots"

He laughed "and If you didn't- it wouldn't happen?"

She nodded "yep"

T'heon laughed slightly "wild by nature eh?"

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle "hmm- something along those lines"

"all done" Alistair stalked over to them the third vial filled he slipped into his pack, "that's it for the blood"

"so just the grey warden scrolls left then?" T'heon pressed arching an eyebrow.

"yes- I know the way" Alistair motioned to a path at the side of them, this was taking too long- too many darkspawn blocking their path.

She had her reports to return to the king- but this, was so much more fun, a preparation for the battle that loomed over them like a stale cloud of fog.

The trail they followed of course led them to more darkspawn, which meant more fighting... Sweet maker did she enjoy times like this, the roaring fire of anger that pumped through her system as another group of darkspawn was brought down blood staining cloths, dripping off weapons.

"Kilda?"

She glanced to her side with a grin "yeah?"

"will you be in the battle?"

her eyes narrowed slightly, "yes- I will fight alongside my brothers in arms" her voice had dropped low, determined "i descend from

A long line of wardens- my father, his mother, there has always been a Valos during a blight... Now- its my turn"

He laughed softly "living up to legacy eh?"

She smiled softly "why not? It's all I have left to strive to"

"cryptic"

Ha! Her mind screamed- being cryptic was something she had become accustomed to "did nobody tell you that most wardens turn out to be extremely pessimistic people?"

Alistair laughed "it's all the 'we shall and will die for our fellow countrymen!'"

She grinned "that's true- very true"

"what's the plan for after we kick the darkspawn back into-"

Kilda frowned slightly there was a flurry of blades- flashes of silver glinting in the sunlight.

Kilda twisted her body into a genlock rouge her dagger flipping up in the air fist snaking out to grab the hilt, her arm coming around in an swift arc to plant the knife between it's ribs.

She moved fast bringing her gauntleted arm up to block a swipe of a blade grinning as T'heon's sword pierced through the hurtlocks stomach tip emerging through its armour he grunted throwing the body down- kilda ground her teeth looked to her side her wards darkening- there was a yelp her hand outstretched as her skin laced with a dark aura Alistair turned fast stepping back as the darkspawn that flanked him dropped in a heap at his feet.

She cocked her head nodding to him as he turned to stare her with a soft- albeit relieved- smile, each of them looked to one another making sure that all were unharmed before sheathing their weapons glancing around cautiously.

The wilds were once again silent, for this Kilda was glad, no more was there an ache in her head they began to walk again following after Alistair as he pursued a trail deeper into the wilds heading for the deserted warden tower the quicker they got those treaties the better.

They searched around coming to the chest- well what was left of the chest, T'heon ducking down to scour the debris finding nothing "well, well what have we here?" they all turned, eyes laying on the woman descending down from the second level, Kilda's eyes ran down her the tattered clothing the staff fastened to her back, the cold confidence written across her face, her face which was in all essence beautiful her eyes golden animalistic. "are you a vulture a wilder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" she walked closer to them "or merely and intruder, Come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" she came to a halt in front of T'heon, arching an eyebrow as her arms folded across her chest "what say you hmm- scavenger or intruder?"

T'heon glared stood up to face her "I am neither- the grey wardens owned this tower"

She laughed softly "'tis a tower no longer. The wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse" she began walking again passed them Kilda's eyes never dared leave her something about the woman wormed its way under her skin making her insides squirm "I have watched your progress for sometime, 'where do they go?' I wondered 'why are they here?' and now you disturb the ashes none have touched for so long, why is that?"

Kilda swallowed audibly, they had been being watched she had felt it... At least now she knew who by the only thing is why? Why would this wilder witch be so Interested in their movments.

The men's eyes lay heavy on the unknown woman, she felt a slight pull at the way this witch demanded their attention- an almost envious pang.

she rolled her eyes with a slight grin flicking her eyes to Alistair who simply frowned at the witch disapproval ripped through his features "don't answer her she looks chasind, and that means others may be nearby"

She threw her hands up in the air with a grunt "oh! You fear barbarians will sweep down upon you!"

Kilda frowned as Alistair glared "Yes- swooping is bad"

Davith Looked incredibly terrified- she hadn't seen fear like that written along a mans face in a long time "she's a witch of the wilds she is. She'll turn us into toads"

"there's more to this" Kilda offered in

The woman laughed "witch of the wilds? such idle fancies, those legends, have you no minds of your own?" she inhaled deeply ran her eyes along each of their faces "you there elf, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine, let us be civilised"

T'heon frowned eyeing her wearly it seemed they all had a hand near their weapons "I am T'heon- A pleasure too meet you"

"now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the wilds. You may call me morrigan" she smiled softly at them "shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"here no longer?" Alistair repeated "you stole them didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky witch thief"

Kilda chuckled at this maker! Did he have a way with words!

Morrigan arched an eyebrow "how very eloquent, how does one steal from dead men?"

"quite easily it seems, those documents are grey warden property and I suggest you return them"

"I will not for t'was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish but I am not threatened"

Kilda frowned "wardens are still revered morrigan, our name is still feared my most at least humour us with some authority in your 'darkspawn filled wilds'" she glanced at Alistair at the smile that played on his lips, T'heon grinning "witches of the wilds seem to fear us just as much as a mabari would fear a shrew" she shrugged "oh well- worth a shot"

Morrigan stared at her long and hard "I suppose scarcasm gets you far in life"

Kilda bowed slightly "very far"

T'heon inhaled deeply "since you know a lot about the contents of the chest- who took the documents? Do you know?"

Morrigan cocked her head "T'was my mother in fact"

"can you take us to her?"

"now there is a sensible request, I like you"

"I'd be careful first it's 'I like you' then zap frog time"

"she'll put us all in the pot she will- just you watch" davith looked at each of them gauging a reaction.

jory glared "if the pots warmer than this forest it'd be a nice change"

"follow me then if it pleases you"

Kilda shook her head "this is where I leave you-"

"what? You're going to disappear on us now?"

She laughed "I aided you in getting to the tower, and in retrieving your blood for the joining, now I must go- preparation has to be made" she bowed to the men hair spilling around her features "come find me in camp- tell me about" she cleared her throat "morrigans mother"

Alistair nodded, T'heon grinning "of course"

She nodded once more "oh and- good luck for the ritual, I hope all goes well"

they parted ways.


End file.
